1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer, and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for utilizing a split paper support on a printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer printer includes a paper or print media feed system that transports print media, one sheet at a time, from a supply source such as a paper tray to a print zone where a printer mechanism prints on the print media. Printer trays are snapped into place, slid into place, or otherwise attached to a printer housing. Printer trays variously include enclosed or open trays. Printer trays are often specifically sized to accommodate one, or a limited number of sizes of paper.
Some printers have printer trays that slide into and out of the printer to accommodate paper sizes. Sliding extensions of paper trays are used to accommodate lengthier paper.
A problem with many input trays is that they are detachable and have to be separately stored.
Another problem is that different trays are needed to accommodate different sizes of paper.
Another problem with input trays on printers is that they do not aesthetically store on the printer itself.
What is needed in the art is an apparatus that can be easily adjusted to accommodate different sizes of paper on a printer and be self-stowing on the printer.